1. Field
The following description relates to a method and an apparatus for estimating a state of a battery.
2. Description of Related Art
A battery of an electric vehicle serves the function of a fuel tank of a gasoline-powered vehicle, and thus verifying a state of the battery is important for the safety of a user or a driver of the electric vehicle.
Recently, ongoing research has been conducted on a method of increasing user convenience while verifying a state of a battery more accurately. A battery state estimation model associated with a state of charge (SoC), a state of health (SoH), and a fault state of a battery may be constructed in a high-dimensional time-series data space using a battery sensor signal associated with a voltage, a current, a temperature, and a pressure, and other variables.
However, an existing battery state estimation model necessitates a large amount of computation due to handling of high-dimensional time-series input data. Thus, real-time battery state estimation cannot be readily performed by a battery management system (BMS) having limited computational resources.
An original time-series signal of a voltage, a current, and a temperature of a battery may be affected by a complex action of chemical elements in the battery. Thus, unnecessary information may also be included in addition to necessary information on a state of the battery to be estimated. Accordingly, a complex estimation model may be needed to obtain a battery state estimating performance at a certain level or higher.